


Debate

by lamisteriosacristal



Series: Shared world [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rina Izumi and Motimon debate a lot, about everything and in any moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debate

Once again a fierce debate was being hold in the Izumi’s house between Rina and Motimon. Each one saw the other for the opposite side of the table in the dining room with papers in front of them for support their points of view.

“You can’t compare the connection between the human and digital word with a commensalism system! It is nothing alike” Rina said pointing one of her papers with the resume of the relationship between humans and digimon in the last ten years “It is a mutualism system. Both sides have gain something beneficial for the other”

 “You selected evidence that prove your point and avoided the one that is against it” Motimon declared crossing his arms “Just accept that humans use digimon without made damage in the process but digimon could live without them”

“If one dimension collapse, the others follow.”

“That isn’t mutualism. That is energy equilibrium.”

None of them relent in the discussion that extent for almost one hour. It was just them that both remember that they were doing Rina’s homework and without reaching a conclusion they have to postpone the debate in the same way that many others have been done in the past.

“Let’s think in other way. Do you think human and digimon are just an example of coadaptation or we will be one of coevolution?”

With that question made for Motimon reading a random page of the textbook that Rina passed him for looking for examples of symbiotic relationship. A simple question that made them argue again and instead of continuing investigating for the homework both started doing it for proving their, again, opposite point of view. 


End file.
